


warm healer

by solsticeScriptures



Series: oc stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I'll add tags as I go along but not for the additional ones, It's mostly just a lot of random drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticeScriptures/pseuds/solsticeScriptures
Summary: "babe, you don't want me sucking you downwhat's all that young life been wasted on?"oc drabbles written aimlessly in a google document at random points. mostly of the basic squad.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadmondays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmondays/gifts).



> to all the people out there who hope that i'm working on fanfiction i haven't updated in over a year, i'm sorry but my ocs own me i made seventy of them in 2017 what the fuck
> 
> "this goes to my friend Elana because she supported the making of my basic bitches" drops mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep going through the motions, and it'll be fine

She felt it. The nagging guilt that kept biting at her soul, kept bothering her as she shifted through the motions of being in a relationship with each passing day of her life.

And yet, even though she knew that the spark that had hooked her into the relationship was gone, she continued to trudge through the motions. Silently, she hoped and prayed that maybe the next day, when she awoke in an unfamiliar bed stripped bare and naked, that maybe she would finally get back the feelings that had long since faded early into the relationship.

She felt trapped, stuck, but the warm caress of hands on her skin and the soothing, genuine words of love caused her to stay where she was, quietly praying and hoping, that one day, she would love her partner back, in the same way that her partner loved her.

And until that day arrived, she would continue to pull the charade, trapped in a vortex of her own guilt and refusal to finally break it off.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?"

Her backyard was always a disaster, consisting of tangled weeds, of grass that had long since overgrown into a chaotic mess. And yet it was peaceful out there at night, when she flopped back onto the makeshift bed of green plants, feeling the lush stalks ticking at her exposed skin.

Quietly, she opened the can of beer that her friend had brought, listening to the sound of the drink popping open. The liquid was bitter, sure, but it wasn’t like she cared.

She glanced up at the sky, at the stars that began to twinkle in the abyss of the night. And she knew that her friend was doing the same, lying back on the grass as she fiddled with the unopened can of alcohol she had brought.

“The stars are pretty tonight, aren’t they?” Her words elicited a glance from her friend, of hazel eyes fringed with the coral pink locks of hair that stared at her, unblinking.

And then her friend looked up, staring at the stars as well. Manicured hands still fiddling with the can of beer.

“Yeah,” the other girl breathed, voice muted. “They really are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre not canon but i love them anyways


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the devil has a heart

She knew that other people hated her. Called her the devil, an utter piece of trash whenever they found out who she really was below the angelic guise she wore everywhere. And she really didn’t blame them deep down, when the rush of emotions was over and she was left alone in her rented room. Quietly thinking, and thinking through everything going on around her.

Because she wasn’t that good a person, and somewhere inside herself, she knew that well. Stealing objects and precious trinkets, toying with people’s hearts and relationships, all for her own selfish pleasure and for her wealth and desires.

What had originally started out as a way to survive the cruel world, being homeless at the ripe age of sixteen, had turned into a criminal lifestyle, evading the law in a country with dysfunctional rules. Her bottle-blonde hair had helped - dyed one day, when she had skipped over to another town with nothing but a few dollar notes in her wallet and a couple of stolen valuables. Because if people didn’t look closely, maybe they would see another pretty face, another innocent, pure girl.

But beneath her corrupted thoughts and desires to steal more, more,  _ more,  _ she didn’t blame the people around her for hating her in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, the content creator: im sorry that you have to suffer so much :( i hope you get a happy ending  
> my friend:


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the youngest is always left behind

The shadows in front of her were always thick and heavy, shielding her from the view of the world as she walked behind her siblings. They already knew what they wanted to do, having decided since they were in high school. Her oldest brother, Michael, who wanted to study music, and her older sister, Natsuki, who shared the same desires as him.

And she was left behind, a little bit too young to walk alongside her older siblings confidently, a little too young to realise the same passions as them. And that had come to hit her in the back, with her parents focusing their efforts and desires for at least  _ one  _ of their children to have a stable job and future onto her instead.

And she hated it, hated the pressure that had been piled onto her as a result of her siblings. She grew bitter and resentful, snapping easily, temper severing into something short and easy to set off. She was young, she didn’t  _ want  _ this at all! She wanted to be young, be able to do whatever she wanted, to just have fun and not care about her future.

But no, she had to be a perfect daughter, to make up for the mistakes of her older siblings, of two people who gained popularity as the years went by, the mysterious DJ duo, consisting of two siblings.

And she was left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKANE SOPHIA TOMOE IS MY BIAS AND I WILL DIE FOR HER


	5. v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guilt of knowing that other people are right

The names that people coined up for his older sister over the years were harsh, but deep down, they had a ring of truth to them. Calling her a murderer may have been too far-fetched, but calling her a freak or a weirdo?

Oliver couldn’t help but agree with them deep down, burying those thoughts under layers of guilt.

His older sister had made quite a name for herself over time, but after that fateful afternoon where she was found with a dead body in the woods near her high school, everyone had exploded. Rumours were whispered from person to person, and all of a sudden, he had to watch as his sibling was outcasted, feared and mocked by the people around her.

But even though he tried to help her in his own way, quietly offering assistance if she needed it, he couldn’t help but be scared of her too.

Because it wasn’t natural, Oliver thought, for someone to be so desensitised, so  _ unreactive _ to the sight of blood, gore, and death. And that terrified him.


	6. vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the expectations and reality of love

Love was supposed to be selfless and pure, wasn’t it? But he was anything but that. Anything but a proper partner, of someone who watched the girl they were dating chatter on and on to friends happily about anything and everything without thinking twice.

But he felt bitter. Jealous, even, when his partner spent so much time with her friends. And that made him feel sick, because wasn’t love supposed to be sweet? Kind? Selfless? What was he doing, fantasising about violence and things that would make other people sick, no doubt, if they knew just what he was thinking about?

Maybe he was being too harsh on himself, because love was always tricky, and he was still young. At the ripe age of nineteen, freshly into college, and slowly opening up to new people he had never met before joining a theatre course. 

But as much as he tried, he couldn’t ignore the resentful feelings that clogged up in the pits of his stomach, making him feel sick as he watched the wonderful girl, his childhood friend-turned-girlfriend, happily conversing with all the new people she kept on meeting.


	7. vii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the theatre was, and still is, a constant

The theatre was a quiet place, save for two girls who perched at the edge of the stage, legs swung over the side as they discussed what to write and what not to write with each other. Classes were long since over, after all, and many people would have already left for the weekends.

But they had a task to do, a play to write! And it was much easier talking to each other without the aimless chatter of strangers in the background of a canteen or the annoying hum of people seated nearby in the spacious library on campus.

The theatre, however, was rarely occupied, save for a group of students who kicked down the doors daily to exchange rumours and words, getting carried away with their conversations as time ticked past at a steady pace.

Now, however, the only two people in the place were the two girls, one of them quietly talking about ideas in a deadpan tone, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes as she pushed up her round glasses. The other, a cheerful girl, black locks tumbling past her shoulders in a tangled mess of curls, eyes shining as she listened to her friend talk.

They seemed like opposites, for the glasses-clad girl walked the thin line between shy and quiet and overly-violent and threatening, hands scarred over with tiny marks from when the sharp end of a pocket knife sliced through skin. The same hands that poked at the papers she was holding on to, reading out sentence after sentence.

The other girl, with her olive skin and darker curls, a smile frequently popping up on her face, who clasped her hands together, nails neatly painted black, as she suggested yet another idea, much to the frustration of her friend. And yet, her friend added the suggestion anyways, making a small note at a corner of the paper.

The theatre was a place that wasn’t very occupied, save for nights where shows were put on and dozens of people showed up to watch them. But that was alright, because it was a quiet place, and it was good enough for them, as they worked on script after script of a brand new play, bonding with each other slowly as a result of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love sappho and helene so much


	8. viii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desires for a passion

The craving of a warm embrace, of someone’s love for her, was always prominent, no matter what she did to try and ignore it. Because with each minute that ticked by, she bit her lips, feeling that familiar desire creeping back into the pits of her chest.

Wasn’t it natural, really, to want to be loved? To want to find someone else who would love you as much as you loved them? She was certain that maybe one day, she’d find  _ that  _ one person, but until that awaited day arrived, she would continue to quietly search. Hoping and praying, deep down, that that much-anticipated day would finally be here. That she would find someone she’d be able to love, feel the passion and kindness of her mysterious other, to finally feel fulfilled in some way.

But it was easy to feel discouraged, to feel dull and tired as the days turned into months, and into years, until she was standing at the front doors of college, her appearance a stark change from her younger self. For the second year in a row, now left alone without the company of close friends or anyone, really.

And that lingering desire, to love and to be loved, still persisted, even then. No matter how much time passed from her ditzy younger self, obsessed with the concept of finding a soulmate and the perfect partner in life, the yearning feeling in the depths of her chest continued to live on. The smallest bit of fuel she needed to push on in life, despite the difficulties surrounding her.

One day she would find love, she was certain of that.

The only question left was when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natsuki is a fantastical romantic deep down below her cool gay exterior


	9. ix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations at the bar

“I’d like to drink with you someday,” she admitted quietly, perched on the stool of the bar tucked away in a corner of the empty nightclub. It was a little before opening time, after all, and no one was allowed in save for staff and a couple of small exceptions. At least, until the doors opened proper, a few hours later.

The boy sitting a little way away from her raised his eyebrow at that, pulling the cup of beer away from his mouth. “When you can drink legally?”

“It’s only several months from now,” she pointed out, drumming her manicured nails on the polished table-top of the bar counter. “And it’s always nice to drink with someone, isn’t it?”

Her friend averted his gaze, staring at the half-finished cup of beer left on the counter-top. “I guess,” he muttered, biting his lips. 

The girl sitting nearby glanced at him questioningly, eyes wide. “Is this about you leaving your job? Because you don’t have to stay here to drink with me, y’know? You can always, like, stop by on my birthday. Have a nice time with me. Have you ever done a drinking contest?”

Upon hearing that, the boy cracked a small smile. “I mean, if you think you can handle alcohol the first time you chug it properly.”

“You’re going down, boy’o,” she snickered, black curls bouncing as she poked an accusing finger at her friend. “I’ve been drinking since I was ten!”

“Whole drinks? Or just baby sips?”

She faltered, just a little bit, before continuing. “Maybe it was just baby sips, but hey! I’m not going down without a fight!”


	10. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perceptions of one's self

“I’m not a good person,” she used to say, confessing those words to her closest friends as she slowly shifted through her final years of high school, heading into her first few years of college. And those words rang true for her, a motto that she stuck by quietly, listening to people tell her otherwise, but never taking their words in.

Because the problem with having such a negative perception of yourself was how impossible it was to absorb positivity, especially directed at one’s personality or appearance. And that applied to her too, making others’ compliments useless against the raging wall that was the amount of hatred she held for herself.

But the solution to that wasn’t positivity, another girl lectured, holding her wrists tightly several months later. No, the solution wasn’t to force herself to accept what good others said about her, but neither was it to live in an ocean of self-loathing and negativity for the rest of her life. Nothing was so black and white, nothing was ever evenly split between positivity and healing, and negativity and hurting.

So she stood in silence over the months, silently mulling over her thoughts, until the wall of deprecation and hatred she had built up over her life began to crack. Not because she was beginning to love herself truly, but rather, because there was something else she could do - accept herself.

And eventually, one day, when she was back in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, listening to her friend ramble on and on about something, before turning to ask her for her opinion, she simply shrugged, a small smile curling at the corner of her lips.

“Nobody’s a good person,” she said eventually, words that still clawed at her self-esteem and perception of herself, but they were much less harsh than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BANGS FISTS ON TABLE
> 
> i fucking love willow


	11. xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time doesn't, and won't ever, stop

Time was an ever-flowing constant that didn’t stop, wouldn’t stop, no matter how much she quietly pleaded with whatever god was out there listening to her to let it slow down just for one day. For one moment, at least, so she wouldn’t feel so trapped between phases, stuck in the awkward transition between a child who had seen too much death and an adult who had grown to accept everything she had seen in the past.

The constant ticking of the clock would continue though, no matter how much she desperately wished that it would one day stop, or even reverse backwards, allowing her to just  _ breathe  _ for a little bit. To give herself a break from pressuring herself to make a name for herself, throwing herself deep into earning a diploma in fashion design in hopes that maybe one day, she’ll become another big name on the screens of the largest cities in the world.

She had lied several times, of course, small little lies that only spoke the truth partially. Everyone wanted to become famous, deep down, a small subtle desire to be above other people, to be  _ better  _ than them. Or to grow rich, wealthy enough to live life out comfortably for the next few decades up until a sudden death for whatever reason they may be. People assumed she wanted fame because of that, and she played along, because it was easier than trying to explain her reasons.

Time didn’t stop for her, didn’t stop for her mother or her grandparents or the kid in school she walked past each day, only to never see him again. Time wouldn’t stop for her, no matter how hard she tried to plead with it, so the only thing left to do was to race against it.

It would win, eventually, because the clock continued to tick up until and even after death. But she could at least try to make a name for herself, up until her eventual demise, at the hands of a faceless killer that silently swung the scythe on everyone throughout all of history.


	12. xii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rambling and listening

“Sometimes I feel like I’m wasting my life,” she confessed, shifting her head to glance at the redhead lying next to her. The theatre was secluded as always, a place that rarely anyone save for a couple of small groups hanging out there in-between lectures, classes, and the constant things on-going in their lives.

The redhead let out a small hum, pushing herself up. Brushing her hair out of her face, she looked over at the girl next to her. “You alright?”

A pause.

“Yeah,” she replied, voice quiet. “Just thinking.”

The redhead’s eyes softened, raising one hand to give her friend a small pat on her shoulder. “Don’t get too carried away with your thoughts, alright Helene?”

Helene’s eyes shifted up, looking at her friend, who hovered above her with a reassuring smile on her face. She allowed herself to relax a little, allowed her shoulders to slump, allowed a small smile to creep onto her face.

“Yeah. Thanks, Cheri.”


	13. xiii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> etoile reflects

The knowledge that she might not have been  _ normal _ like everyone else lingered on her mind throughout her life, during the periods of time when she had time to properly sit down and reflect on her actions. On the way she acted back in her homeland, like a primadonna who swung her legs over each other, perched on the edges of the tables, skirt hitched slightly higher than the rest of her fellow classmates. Of blonde hair and icy-blue eyes that glanced around the room, looking for another person to rag on.

Strangely enough, she didn’t quite regret her actions. Maybe she regretted the fact that she could have approached it a different way, or maybe she could have made an effort to at least be more likeable and less hated, but as for the burning words she inflicted on others? For the times she had shoved people into the walls of the bathroom, stepping forward with the intent to mock and ridicule them for being better than her?

She didn’t regret that, she realised. And the teachers and counsellors and people she was forced to talk her had stared down at her after she confessed that, shaking their heads in disapproval as she quietly glanced at the wall opposite her in silent defiance. 

She  _ was  _ better than everyone else, after all. The only problem with that was that she couldn’t be open about it anymore. Not here, not back home, and especially not in the new country she was moving to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me fourteen character tags of all the other charas before hitting etoile this is illegal


	14. xiv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talking about haircuts

“Should I cut my hair?” she asked, eyes shifting up from her phone to glance at the two guys hanging out in the same room as her. Oliver, who slumped against a bean-bag strewn to the side of his floor, and Leo, who had curled up on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Leo reached up one hand to brush a few stray strands of dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes, biting his lips as she stared at him. The youngest of them three obviously had something to say, with how his eyes had widened upon hearing her question, but chose to keep mum about it instead.

So she continued to keep her eyes on her, narrowing her gaze until the other boy slumped over, admitting defeat. “I don’t think you should cut it,” he said quietly, fingers fiddling with the strings of his hoodie as he avoided her gaze. “It’s really nice as it is now. I mean, maybe a trim, but cutting it all off?”

“I’d have to disagree with that,” Oliver cut in, eyes glinting as her eyes darted over to look at the other figure in the room. Pushing the messy mop of hair he had to the side, he gave her a small grin. “I mean, it’s something new isn’t it? A haircut, I mean.”

“I guess,” she muttered, one hand reaching up to play with her hair. “I mean, I’m used to it being long but- well, I don’t know.”

“We’re graduating high school soon,” Oliver pointed out, causing Leo to let out a slight groan. “College comes after that, doesn’t it? And, well- don’t people do something new before college begins?”

“Your sister dyed her hair, pierced her ears, collarbones and belly, and got a tattoo,” Leo muttered, causing her to let out a frustrated sigh. “I mean, you don’t have to do that- I- um-”

“What Leo meant is that you probably don’t have to go as extreme as Natsuki did,” Oliver interjected, straightening up from where he sat on the bean-bag. “But it’s always nice to have a change, isn’t it? Chop off your hair after we graduate. Symbolise it as us finally breaking free from the hell that is high school.”

She paused. “That… isn’t that bad an idea, actually.”

Oliver grinned. “Fuck high school. Chop your hair off instead.”


	15. xv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moss lacks the confidence that etoile is filled with

“I used to play the piano back at home,” Etoile said quietly, glancing around the empty theatre as she walked across the stage. “Kind of wonder how you figured that out, in all honesty.”

Moss shrugged, narrowing their eyes. “I got lucky.”

“No, luck doesn’t have a part in it,” Etoile replied, pausing to turn around. The taller girl was a figure of cold authority, a mystic  _ bitch  _ who put herself before everyone else, a person who looked down on all the strangers around her, on the people she knew, on Moss themself.

She pointed a manicured finger at them, an accusation of sorts. Her eyes glinted as she spoke, the words coming out of her mouth. “You have disgustingly horrible luck, don’t you? Sappho’s the lucky one.”

They froze. “What the fuck?”

Etoile shrugged, the faintest hints of a smirk tugging at her lips. “You may hate me, and I may not like you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know  _ anything  _ about you. You’re pretty infamous for having piss-poor luck. Like your childhood friend that you hate returning from Japan.”

And as Moss gritted their teeth, eyes narrowing while the blonde-haired girl in front of them twirled back around, stepping around the stage to inspect the half-finished props strewn about and most of all, the piano that Sappho and Cheri had dragged up there earlier in the day, they couldn’t help feeling the slightest hints of admiration towards the French in front of them.

Etoile may have not been likeable, hell she was pretty easy to hate. Personality issues were evident in her, and caused most of the people around her to skulk off whenever she showed up. But she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, even if her words were accusing and the tone of her voice made her sound superior to everyone else. 

It was that bit of confidence, even in something as small as accusing a stranger who hated her, that caused Moss to feel the slightest twinge of begrudging respect towards her.


	16. xvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> conversations between and about two different cultures

“It’s kind of a culture shock thing, really,” Sydoline explained, tucking strands of bleached hair behind her ears as Natsuki watched her. The foreign girl had just arrived in America a few weeks ago, and despite the fact that she claimed to have lived there before, it was visible in her tensed shoulders and hesitant words that she wasn’t used to the place.

The white-haired girl glanced down at the table before looking up at Natsuki. “Like, I’ve been living in Japan for over a decade. Sure, I came back here to study, a-and also because Cheri’s here, but-”

“You’re not used to how different it is here,” Natsuki interjected, raising an eyebrow at Sydoline. “Is that why you go by a nickname?”

The girl opposite her hesitated, before nodding. “Yeah. And also because I feel like people would mispronounce my name a lot.”

“So just like Michael then,” Natsuki muttered, earning a confused glance from the girl sitting across from her, kneeled on the floor. “My brother,” she added hastily, to give Sydoline some context. “His first name’s Hideki, but he goes by his middle name because people kept mispronouncing it. And he… wasn’t the most comfortable with sticking out.”

“And yet you go by your first name,” Sydoline commented, tilting her head. Dark brown eyes glinted as the other girl stared at Natsuki, causing her to bite her lips. 

“I-I like my first name!” she stammered out, feeling her face heat up. “J-Just because my  _ brother  _ decided to use his middle name doesn’t mean I have to too!”

“What’s your middle name?”

Natsuki blinked. The question  _ had _ caught her off-guard, because they were talking about cultures and names, and how different America was from Japan. Sydoline has seeked her out a few days after initially meeting each other, asking her if they could talk, just so she could get her worries off her chest. 

And they _ did  _ talk, about things she never would have spoken about had Sydoline not approached her that day. The differences between America and Japan were vast and prominent, and she couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for Sydoline, having to adjust after coming from an environment that focused heavily on politeness and respect and- well. Whatever it was that went on in Japan, because Natsuki herself had only travelled there every once in a while to visit relatives.

But serious topics aside, she couldn’t help but enjoy talking to the white-haired girl seated across from her.

“It’s Lindsay,” she finally said, causing Sydoline to glance up at her. 

“My middle name is Lindsay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill write something more shippy for them (plus eleanor) some other time but for now, this will do


	17. xvii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a horrible inside joke gets written into a drabble

“Who the hell  _ names  _ these things?” Willow whispered, as she glanced at the menu of the drinks she could order from the bar. Already she was getting frustrated, with all the strange names - seriously, it was  _ alcohol.  _ Why did every drink have to have some sort of bullshit fancy name with each ingredient elaborated in excruciating detail below it?

Okay, maybe she was slightly drunk. Sighing heavily, her eyes continued to roam, slowly reading through the drinks listed as her friend chattered on and on about… whatever it is she was focusing on, she guessed. 

She paused, eyes landing on one particular drink.

“Natsuki.” Upon hearing her name, her friend turned around, glancing over at Willow with a look of concern on her face that faded into a quizzical expression upon seeing her friend. Willow couldn’t help it, the entire menu of poorly-named drinks was getting to her, and seeing that one specific drink was the final straw.

Wordlessly, she passed over the menu, finger pointing at the two words that caused her to fluster up, biting her lips to avoid collapsing into laughter.

Natsuki gave her one last lingering look before glancing down at the menu. “I don’t see it-”

And then she froze. 

Because one of the drinks listed under the menu was called ‘Pussy Foot’.

And before she knew it, she was raising one hand to try and stifle her laughter whereas Willow had taken one look at her face, at the few seconds of silence before she looked like she was about to collapse, and lost her shit, right there and then.

“I-I think you s-should have a word with Venus about this,” Natsuki said, voice wobbling as she tried to avoid giggling like a madman. Taking a quick breath, Willow grinned, wiping at the few tears that came out of her eyes.

“Y-Yeah. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> context: i went to a restaurant while travelling in batam, indonesia, and while looking at the drinks, they had a couple of things under alcoholic drinks and one of the drinks was actually called pussy foot. and it has stuck in my mind till this day because i was there like three days ago.
> 
> willow and natsuki are immature deep down beneath layers of bullshit tragedy and they know it.
> 
> this one's for you elana. i know you hate pussy foot.


	18. xviii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lingering thoughts, and the ever-persistent feeling of self-hatred

“I’d like to feel like I’m worth something someday,” she breathed, staring up at the ceiling as the words escaped her lips. And it was true, because the lingering feeling that she was never truly good enough for anyone or anything followed her, even to this day. That no matter how hard she tried to improve, no matter how passionate she was about something, it would be worthless in the end.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re worth something,” the girl next to her murmured softly, mouth opening as she spoke. “You’re pretty knowledgeable about- like, video games? And technology.”

“I guess,” she muttered, eyes shifting to glance over at the girl next to her. Her gaze flitted over her, at the locks of black curls that tumbled past her shoulders, sprawled around her like a veil on the ground they laid on. But even as she laid there, the previously-spoken words of comfort lingering in her thoughts, she couldn’t help it. The hollow feeling in her chest, the sensation that nothing would matter in the grand scheme of things, that there’d always be someone better-

Thin fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“Don’t think too much about it,” her companion said, now sitting upright, teal eyes flashing as she stared at her. “Or else it’ll dictate you and your life, and you’ll never be able to do anything anymore.”

She paused, glancing at the girl’s face before her gaze drifted down to the hand around her wrist. Finally, she swallowed, and nodded.

“Alright. I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a vent kinda


	19. xix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two sworn enemies talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad im sorry

“I like to think that you actually care about people sometimes.”

Etoile scoffed at that, narrowing her gaze as she slumped back against the cushion of the diner booth she was in. She brushed the stray strands of blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes, before rolling her eyes. “And so?”

“I’d have thought that you’d have been nicer after all the bullshit you’ve caused,” Natsuki continued, narrowed hazel eyes fixed on the blonde-haired girl opposite her, “but really, you just don’t care.”

“I don’t think anyone truly gives a shit in the grand scheme of things,” Etoile pointed out, tapping her manicured nails on the table. It gave her something aimless to do, to let out her pent-up emotions without exploding on the coral-haired person opposite her. “And I’m no exception to that.  _ Unless _ , of course, you happen to go by the name of  _ Natsuki Lindsay Tomoe _ , and you love to mock-”

“For someone who’s so fucking observant of everything around her, you sure do have a huge ego.”

She stayed silent at that, Natsuki’s statement having caught her off-guard. Was Etoile used to Natsuki lashing out upon hearing the passive-aggressive remarks directed at her? Maybe. The sheer number of times that she had caused the DJ to explode in a fit of uncharacteristic anger wasn’t small enough to count on ten fingers alone.

But then again, it  _ had  _ been months. Months since Willow lashed out at Etoile and began to avoid her, leaving her to seek refuge in nobody else but her girlfriend. And now Natsuki, her worst enemy, had shown up, with a permanently dead look on her face, brown eyes flashing with anger that she restrained.

And truthfully, Natsuki had also been hit by the ignorance train too. Not that Etoile was looking to ever sympathise with her about it, because Natsuki’s issues were woefully minor in contrast to the fact that Etoile’s closest friend had practically blocked her out of her life. 

But Natsuki was right. Etoile was observant, and so she sighed, crossing her arms across her chest as she conceded. “Alright then. Tell me what you want me to do about Willow then.”


	20. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two sworn enemies talk, but from another pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just rushed out before i could stop myself

No words could describe the sheer amount of fury that filled her whenever she had to talk to Etoile.

Etoile Vivien Blanchefleur. Bitch of the school, and single-handedly the most frustrating person Natsuki had have to  _ ever  _ talk to.  _ Seriously, who thought it was perfectly alright, hell, perfectly  _ normal  _ to threaten people over their friendships? _

But truthfully, Natsuki was tired of having to put up with her best friend ignoring her. And maybe that was why she found herself in a diner, listening to Etoile’s sharp remarks, veiled under a layer of passive-aggressiveness. Maybe she would have jumped to her feet months ago, furiously spitting out the angry retorts that made the blonde-haired bitch across from her elated, but now…

Now, she was tired. She wanted some form of help to get the shithole of a situation between her and her best friend sorted out. And so she found her tongue slipping as Etoile jabbed at her, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“For someone who’s so fucking observant of everything around her, you sure do have a huge ego.”

She didn’t intend to say that, didn’t plan on saying anything that could aggravate or turn her only form of help away from her. But Etoile was speechless, she noted with a raise of one eyebrow, taking in the way the other girl stopped, stumbling over her words as Natsuki fixed her with a deadpan look.

And eventually, much to her surprise, Etoile relented. Fixing her with a burning look, flames flickering in her icy-blue eyes, the blonde crossed her arms across her chest, sighing heavily.

“Alright then. Tell me what you want me to do about Willow then.”

**Author's Note:**

> like and subscribe for more oc content (who am i kidding only my friends will read this lmao)


End file.
